


Good Clean Fun

by veleda_k



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonomiya was curled up on the couch when Kazuma returned from her run.</p>
<p>Spoilers for volume nine. Or, rather, you'll have no idea who these characters are unless you've read volume nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чистое веселье](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493611) by [lilic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic)



Nonomiya was curled up on the couch when Kazuma returned from her run. She squirmed away playfully when Kazuma kissed her. “Go take a shower. You're all sweaty.”

Kazuma kissed her again. “I think you like me this way.”

“What, all sticky and smelly?”

“Yes.” Kazuma nuzzled Nonomiya's neck. “And hungry for you.”

Nonomiya stretched and sat up. “I suppose we could take a shower together.”

Kazuma grinned and peeled off her shirt. “Now you're talking sense.”

Nonomiya had a hard time turning the water on with Kazuma's hand moving between her legs. Funnily enough, she didn't mind.


End file.
